villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry (Total Recall)
Harry is a minor antagonist in Total Recall. He is known to be the best friend of Douglas Quaid, but turns out to be a spy working for Vilos Cohaagen, assigned to watch over Quaid during his turf as a construction worker on Earth. He was portrayed by in the 1990 film, and by in the 2012 remake. Biography 1990 film Harry first appeared when he and Quaid were drilling rocks as part of their jobs. Reflecting of the time when he saw a commercial about a company called Rekall (hosted by Dr. Edgemar) of their offers of memory ego trips, Quaid asks Harry if he heard about it. Though Harry confirmed that he has heard about it, he warns Quaid not to go to Rekall, saying that he had a friend who nearly got lobotomized after taking an special offer from Rekall. Needless to say, Quaid decides to ignore Harry's advice and head over to Rekall himself, but the doctors soon learned that Quaid's memory has been popped up. Having been aware of Quaid's recent activities, Cohaagen orders Harry and several of his construction workers to detain Quaid. It also turn out that Harry is involved of Cohaagen's true plan of wiping out the resistance forces at Mars so that Cohaagen can continue his abusive monopoly of selling oxygen to the Mars colonies. To ensure of this, Cohaagen also sends in Richter and Helm to detain Quaid and bring him back to Mars, despite Richter's attempts to kill Quaid. As Quaid receives a ride home after being erased of his memory at Rekall, Harry confronts him for going to Rekall and has his men to capture Quaid, who protests at this. Quaid tries to plead for his life by telling Harry that he's making a big mistake, but Harry refuses to back down. As a result, Quaid is forced to fight back against Harry using specialized skills, allowing him to finish off Harry by breaking his neck before killing the other men. Horrified of what has happened, Quaid runs off, learning that his life is a lie (including his so-called marriage with a woman named Lori), and he's being used by Cohaagen and the Mars Colony Security Force to track down the Resistance members of Mars. 2012 film Just like in the previous film, Harry is a spy assigned by Cohaagen to watch over Quaid, posing as his best friend. As part of his assignment, Harry helps Quaid in building armies of super-advanced robots (known as Police Synthetics) in a factory for the United Federation of Britain. It later turns out that Harry himself is involved of Cohaagen's true plot to initiate an invasion in the Colony (composed of Australia) using the Police Synthetics and "The Fall" (which happens to be a gravity elevator running through the Earth’s core). He also warns Quaid not to head over to Rekall, saying that the people working there will be messing up his mind a lot. However, Quaid ignored Harry's advice and paid a visit to Rekall, where he accidentally got his memory popped out, resulting himself to be chased by the UFB police. As Quaid meets up with Melina and tells him about his experience, the UFB police arrive and bring in Harry, who tries to convince Quaid that the chase is all a dream and that he is still back at Rekall. Harry then suggests that Quaid shoot Melina in order to get himself back into reality, but Quaid hesitates after seeing Melina shedding a tear. Realizing that Harry has been lying and is in league with Cohaagen all the time, Quaid angrily shoots Harry in the head, killing him instantly. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Criminals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators Category:Assassins Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians